


You don't know your power

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Pining kinda, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, strongly implied at least, theyre just rlly cute together but in a romantic way in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: Rinne is known for his bad language and un-idol like harsh truth kind of behavior on stage and even off stage. People, outside and inside his unit never seem to fail mentioning it at least once a conversation. Sometimes that really makes him tired of listening to others. Sometimes, he just wants to be hugged and praised. So he goes off searching for his little brother, who adores him, right?
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You don't know your power

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted the brothers cuddling and be cute with each other. And also a big hint of being in love.

The patch of field with grass and flowers Hiiro liked to wander to when Makoto wasn’t free to show him more games and he did not know what to do, or when he missed nature, as Tokyo sure was a concrete jungle, was still mostly untouched since people didn’t know about this place apparently, much less wandered here. It wasn’t anything like raw nature, nature almost untouched by society and sometimes he missed it. But he also loved the convenience of modern life, even if a lot of things were still complicated to him.

Hiiro thought there must be more untouched, or nature-preserving spots on this Ensemble Square island. At the very least there sure were more places to discover.

With that in mind, Hiiro started to look around to decide what way to go first, when he noticed someone else had entered the field, albeit not noticing him yet.

A tall redhead, a familiar figure he had been chasing after ever since leaving his hometown.

“Nii-san!” he called happily, his leg muscles flexing as he immediately sprinted towards his older brother, jumping to aim a kick at the young man.

Said young man used his arm to defend himself from the kick and proceeded to grab the leg, flipping Hiiro mid-air onto the ground. “Ohhh, my cutest little brother!!!”

Such was a normal greeting between the Amagis (though Rinne discouraged it but Hiiro still acted out of habit). Maybe it was a good thing no one was watching to call security or something.

Hiiro had enough training to know how to land, even when unexpectedly flipped and thrown onto the ground, so only a small “ooof” escaped him when his body connected with the grass and earth. It wasn’t really bad, the grass and earth was much softer than concrete and even the mattresses in their dojo back at home. It still took a second to catch his breath.

“Yeah, nii-san still is stronger than me,” he spoke, blinking because his brother was leaning over him though he seemed to sway a little. “Nii-san?”

“Mmmm Hiiro~ Little brother, cutest~ Onii-chan has been searching for you! That little _fine_ kid told me I could find you here if not in your dorms. I think he just wanted to get rid of me and I’m surprised how nasty a small cute-looking person like him can glare at someone else, but his information was useful after all!” While saying that he suddenly dropped his entire body weight onto Hiiro and that knocked the breath out of the younger because he hadn’t expected it. Rinne sure had changed from being fair and square like they were taught by their father to being very unpredictable and surprising. Sometimes Hiiro felt like he had to get known to his brother anew.

“Nii-san…,” Hiiro gasped when catching his breath. Rinne was now cuddling up to him like he wasn’t the taller of the two with more weight. “You’re acting like those little stray kittens we used to pet back home who were touch-starved… Are you okay? Are you sick? Shall I carry you to the infirmary?”

“Kyahaha, are you sure you could carry me, little brother?” Rinne laughed his trademark hyena laugh and his chest rumbled against Hiiro’s. That laugh was also something he didn’t do like that in the past. Cities did odd things to you, huh? Hiiro briefly wondered if he would also adopt some weird city antics.

“I trained a lot! I am still training in the Karate Club and am in the SHIN circle, too, so I exercise regularly, I am sure I could lift nii-san up if I tried hard!” He tried sitting up but wow, his brother was strong and heavy. Though he was sure he wasn’t that much heavier than he himself, he kept Hiiro pressed to the ground with his body easily. Sometimes it did frustrate him how much he still had to train to come close to Rinne’s strength and experience.

“Naaaaaah,” Rinne dawled, snaking his arms around Hiiro and preventing him more from moving. “I haven't slept much, you know? Yesterday was so good with gambling Niki’s money away, I made a fortune! But I also drank a lot so I’m a little hung-over and I want to take a nap with my cute little brother like we used to!”

He was hung-over and still easily defeated Hiiro? He still had ways to go, apparently.

“Also,” Rinne said, sounding a little pouty, and that, too was kind of new to Hiiro, “I know I’m the opposite type of ideal idols but sometimes I just feel sick of hearing everyone tell me that. I’d much rather get praised now, Hiiro cutie~ praise me!”

“Eh? Well, people are right that you act and talk like a terrible person,” Hiiro spoke impulsively, honestly without meaning any harm and Rinne whined in protest.

“Man that hurts, I came here to be praised by my cute brother…! Praise meee!”

“Okay.” Hiiro blinked and took just a second to comply. “Nii-san is the strongest, that’s amazing!”

“Uh, somehow that doesn’t feel praise-worthy, since you say that alot.”

“It’s not good? Hmmm, nii-san is really tall and handsome! And has a really loud voice!”

“The first part was good, and then you went and ruined it, little bro.” Rinne sighed. Hiiro had always been honest to a fault. He was a little worried someday that it would come and bite him back, similar to how it did with him when he first came to the city. “Oh well, I appreciate the effort, though-”

“Nii-san is the best nii-san and really kind and considerate and smart and I love nii-san very, very much.” Hiiro said so with such ease and pure honesty and warmth, it made the older blush and sit up immediately, freeing Hiiro from his hug.

“Ah, was that bad-?” Hiiro blinked, confused as he lifted his upper body up a little, propping his elbows on the ground.

“No, no it wasn’t.” Rinne ran a hand over his face that was reddened from embarrassment. “Damn, didn’t think that it would be that effective. You don’t know your power, little brother.”

“I’m sorry...” Rinne’s embarrassment in turn made Hiiro suddenly feel embarrassed for saying these words so thoughtlessly. “But it’s the truth. I wouldn’t want any other nii-san and I love nii-san.”

Silence passed between them. Hiiro’s eyes were big and the same color as Rinne’s but it was like a mirror reflecting what the younger felt and it was pure, serious, honest adoration and love. Rinne lost that a long time ago, his eyes had become more sly, his color swallowed up feelings.

“You really don’t know what you’re saying,” Rinne murmured and leaned towards Hiiro. The younger expected him to throw himself on top of him again and steeled his body for the impact, leaning back a little to have little ways back onto the ground if he got overwhelmed but instead, Rinne lowered his head to softly press their lips together.

Kids in their hometown tended to give each other plenty of kisses. It was a sign of innocent friendship and platonic affection, at least when they were really young and just smooched each other. Back then Rinne had of course been older than Hiiro and the other kids were around his younger brother’s age, but he, too, had given Hiiro affectionate smooches until everyone outgrew the habit.

This...felt different, though. Hiiro’s eyes fluttered shut while his heartbeat slowly started to pick up. This felt intimate, more intense. This felt like the strong love he had for his brother, stronger than he had for friends. He just figured that was his special sibling's love for Rinne. When Hiiro had once asked Rinne about that kind of feeling, he had evaded answering properly.

Rinne’s hands, then elbows supported him when he pressed them into the grass beside Hiiro’s head and the younger just let himself get pushed back into the soft field filled with grass and flowers. The older dipped lower for a moment to deepen the kiss briefly, almost giving into the temptation to open their mouths and let their tongues join, but he decided against it for the moment, breaking the kiss off, rolling to the side next to Hiiro. The younger opened his eyes and turned his head to follow what his brother was doing but he rested his head on his folded arm, yawning as if he hadn’t just kissed his brother in a way that didn’t quite feel like just a sibling’s affectionate kiss.

“I must be tired ‘n delusional, let onii-chan nap a little~”

“Ahh, if that’s it, then nii-san can sleep, of course! I’ll watch over nii-san!” He turned to lie on his side close to Rinne. Like in the past when they were in the field by a stream, fishing and napping together. Ah but it still felt a little different now. He did not hate it.

“I have such a good little brother!” Rinne said with his hyena laugh, yawning again, startling a little when Hiiro nudged closer even until there was practically no distance between them. He ‘tsk’-ed, though he was smiling and could not refuse to loosely throw his arm around Hiiro, closing his eyes.

“Sleep well, nii-san.” Hiiro reached out to pat his head, a reverse from the past when Rinne did that to him when Hiiro was tired and fell asleep first besides his big brother.

When Rinne had his eyes closed and his breath started to even, he looked peaceful, soft, a lot like the Rinne he used to know, the Rinne before he left for the big city. His brother was handsome. Often people told the siblings they were cute or good-looking. Hiiro had little problems being accepted into Ensemble Square with his looks after all, even if his voice apparently was the main asset they decided on, and Rinne managed to be an idol for quite some time before Hiiro managed to follow him. But yes, Hiiro agreed, his brother was super handsome.

He was thankful he could share a life in the same sparkling world his brother refused to leave anytime soon.

He was glad his brother did not hate him, glad he saw how much Hiiro wanted to succeed as an idol and stopped telling him to return to their hometown without him. It was lonely without him there.

“I missed you, nii-san,” Hiiro whispered softly, enjoying the smell of grass, flowers and trees, the fresh air, the sun filtering through the tree leaves, the smell and body warmth of Rinne close to him. It had changed from the past, there were other odors that smelled artificial on him, but Hiiro could easily make out his brother’s natural smell, and it still was mostly the same, maybe different in that his older teenage brother was now an adult. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a slumber as well.

It almost reminded him of home, of the past. But it was better. It was in the present.


End file.
